Demon's Womb
by DeLuXSKiLLZ
Summary: This fic will mainly be about Naruto as he grows into a formidable Ninja. On this long path he learns what pain is and what true love is all about. What if team 7 didn't consist of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura? NarutoxHinata PG-13 for violence and cursing
1. Chapter 1: The way of the Shinobi

Demon's womb  
  
by DeluxSkillz  
  
Author's note: Welcome to the wonderful world that is my fantasy. This is practically my first ever fanfic (if I don't count all the ones I started but never finished because I hated it after 1 or 2 chapters). This fic will mainly be about Naruto as he grows into a formidable Ninja. On this long path he learns what pain is and what true love is all about. But what if Naruto could control his chakra better then he could in the anime and what if team 7 didn't consist of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura? Oh yeah everything is not mine it's Kishimoto's except for ofcourse this story but mainly all characters are Kishimoto except for the original characters I might squeeze into the story. Now on with the story oh and if you end up liking it please R&R it would mean a lot to me just don't flame if you don't like my story or my writing then don't read it, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
  
_italics_=thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: The way of the Shinobi  
  
In one of the class rooms of the Ninja Academy team 7 was waiting for their Jounin teacher who was assigned to them to teach them on how to become a shinobi. This team of "Gennin" was made up out of a blond haired youngster called Uzumaki Naruto who was wearing an orange pants, orange jacket, a blue T-shirt underneath the jacket and tied around his forehead a metal head protector. The second member of this team was a silent punk haired boy called Aburame Shino. His eyes were covered by black glasses that he never seemed to put off, he was wearing a long gray jacket with a collar that almost covered his face up to his nose, short black pants cut off at knee height and also a metal head protector with the symbol of the leaf engraved in it. The final member of this obscure team was a rather shy girl called Hyuga Hinata. Her eyes were as white as snow she wore a suede jacket and a three-quarter black pants cut off halfway between where her foot began and her knee ended. Out of the three of them she was the only one wearing her head protector around her neck.  
  
Naruto walked around impatiently waiting for the Jounin who was already late and Naruto being the impatient person he was had about had it with waiting and really wanted to leave. Hinata was sitting at one of the desks in the class room looking at Naruto who looked like he was about to throw a fit if this Jounin was gonna take any longer.  
  
_"God must've really blessed me I'm actually in the same group as Naruto."_ Hinata thought to herself giggling silently when Naruto started pulling his hair out of frustration. _"Shino is quiet as always I really don't know what he thinks about most of the time but Shino is really a good guy just a little strange." _Hinata thought to her self when suddenly the door Shino was standing next to swung open. Shino rose an eyebrow looking at the doors direction but there seemed to be nobody in the door opening.  
  
"What the hell? Where's the Jounin?" Naruto yelled out looking over at the door opening. The three of them both stared into the door opening for a couple of seconds when suddenly a big frog appeared in the middle of the classroom. A lot of smoke surrounded the frog while it slowly withered away revealing a big old man with white long hair.  
  
"Who the HELL are you!!?" Naruto yelled after witnessing this unusual event that had just happened in front of his eyes.  
  
"Hey you don't you know what an amazing person I am? In the north, the south, east and west! The legendary three ninja's white haired frog-summoning child! The handsome man that can silence a crying child! Jiraiya-sama!!" The old white haired man pointed his open fist towards Naruto as he spoke those words.  
  
"What who are you?" Naruto asked agitated. "I don't know anything about a white haired frog guy!" When Naruto said that the big old man fell down from his frog and the frog disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"WHAT!!? You don't even know about me!?" Jiraiya pulled himself up and dusted himself off. "Well anyway I will be your teacher. Damn I really can't believe you haven't heard of me. Are you absolutely sure you don't know about me?" Jiraiya asked.  
  
"NO! How the hell am I supposed to know you?" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Ah forget about it!" Jiraiya motioned them to follow him.  
  
_"What a funny teacher it looks like it's gonna be fun."_ Hinata thought looking at Naruto who scratched his head while pondering on what actually just happened but quickly pushed it out of his mind and just mindlessly followed his new teacher. Shino followed right in Naruto's footsteps. Hinata then realized she forgot she also was supposed to follow them and quickly hurried out of the class room to join the two boys. They made their way to the rooftop of the school where Jiraiya told them to sit down.  
  
"Okay since I've already introduced my self back in the class room it's about time the three of you introduced yourselves to me." Jiraiya said as he leaned against the edge of the school's rooftop.  
  
"What you call that a introduction all you told us was your name and that you are a stupid frog summoner!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Just shut up and tell me your name idiot!" Jiraiya snapped back at Naruto.  
  
"Ok let's just get this over with. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm twelve years old, I really like ramen, what I don't like is waiting for the ramen to be ready and some day I'll become the new Hokage!" Naruto smiled confidently.  
  
_"Naruto-kun is so cute!"_ Hinata thought to her self feeling the pace of her heartbeat increase like she always had when she thought about Naruto.  
  
"My name is Aburame Shino, I don't really have something I really like I think spending time studying bugs and jutsu's is what I do for fun, what I don't like is people who underestimate others, my goal is to carry on the Aburame name and become a excellent shinobi to protect the village." Shino said leaning against the door they had come trough to reach the roof.  
  
_"Usually Shino isn't this talkative. He must really be at peace with having Naruto-kun and me together as team members. Plus Jiraiya-sama left a nice impression with the frog none of us noticed him until he actually showed up on that frog."_ Hinata thought while a small smile formed on her face.  
  
"Ahem, little missy it's your turn now." Jiraiya said looking in Hinata's direction.  
  
"Huh oh, gomen(sorry)...I...um....I'm Hyuga Hinata, what I really like is well I really like my little sister and...um...there's someone else I like too, I don't really hate anyone....._I hate my self the most_.....my goal is to become a great ninja to uphold the great name of the Hyuga the strongest clan in Konoha." Hinata blushed when Naruto looked at her.  
__

_"Hyuga I wonder what kind of power they posses must've something to do with their eyes. I never thought Hinata was such a nice girl. Well how could I...I was always busy hating people to notice someone like her."_ Naruto thought. When he saw Hinata started to blush he smiled at her and that made her blush even more. _"Strange girl I wonder why she always turns away her head when I look at her."  
_  
"Ok good now I know all of you a little better let's go on with why we are actually here. Tomorrow will be the first mission...Survival Training." Jiraiya said with a big smirk on his face.  
  
"What even more training I thought we had finished all of that in the academy! What a bother!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Just shut up you're gonna do it anyway so stop complaining. Well let's meet up tomorrow at six o'clock. You can all go on your separate ways now." Jiraiya finished his sentence and jumped off the roof.  
  
"But where the hell are we supposed to meet you!?" Naruto yelled as loud as he could.  
  
"Just gather at the hero's monument don't be late idiot!!" Jiraiya yelled back.  
  
"Who are you calling an idiot!!" Naruto ran towards the edge of the roof top but Jiraiya was already out of sight. "Damn what the hell was that all about this day rates an eight on my weird-shitto-meter!" Naruto kicked the wall in frustration and started to head for the door.  
  
"Hey Hinata where did Shino go? Did he leave already?" Naruto asked confused when he didn't see Shino anywhere.  
  
_"He's actually talking to me!"_ Hinata thought to herself. "Yeah he left Naruto-kun. Shino has always been that way he doesn't talk much but he's a good guy." Hinata said smiling at Naruto.  
  
"Yeah I always thought he was a little weird. Hahahaha probably not as weird as me though!" Naruto laughed loudly.  
  
"You're not weird Naruto-kun!" Hinata suddenly said. When she realized she had spoken her mind out loud the first time ever to Naruto she immediately turned around and her face turned as red as a tomato.  
  
"Hahahaha...well uh thank you Hinata-chan I'm really glad to hear you think that way." Naruto's face was now covered by a giant smile when he walked towards the door. When Naruto got to the door he turned around and said: "Hey Hinata you are a really nice girl I think this team seven is gonna be a really great combi!" Naruto smiled at Hinata one more time then left the rooftop by means of the door.  
  
_"He said I was a really nice girl. Oh my god what's this warm feeling I feel inside my body? It feels like it's growing every second I think about him. Did he really mean what he said? My heart is racing. I've never felt like this before."_ Hinata sat there for a while thinking about Naruto when she finally got up and left and headed home.  
  
Naruto stood in front of his house and grabbed for his pocket to pull out his keys. He inserted one of the keys into the slot and turned it and opened his door. He walked inside and closed door behind him. "Now for some ramen I'm hungry." Naruto said. He turned around and suddenly jumped back against the door. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Naruto yelled totally freaked out when he saw Jiraiya sitting at the only table in Naruto's little apartment.  
  
"Yo!" Jiraiya said with a big smile.  
  
"Don't you 'yo' me you bastard what are you doing in my house!?" Naruto yelled as he walked closer to the Jounin.  
  
"Naruto we need to talk." Jiraiya said in a serious tone.  
  
"Yeah so you could've just waited for me to get home then knock on the door like regular people do!" Naruto yelled in aggravation.  
  
"Just shut up I'm one of the three Sennin I can do as I please plus you were slow as hell." Jiraiya said  
  
"Huh Sennin? What's that?" Naruto asked having no clue what so ever.  
  
"WHAT WHAT WHAT!!?? You don't even know about the Sennin! I pity your stupidity!" Jiraiya said in disbelief.  
  
"If you came here to insult me then leave you stupid old geezer!" Naruto yelled angrily.  
  
"Anyway what I wanted to talk to you about is..." Jiraiya started his sentence but was interrupted by Naruto.  
  
"I don't have time for your boring speeches just leave." Naruto said coldly.  
  
"Just shut up stupid kid your talking to someone way out of your league show some respect!" Jiraiya hit Naruto over the head.  
  
"What the fuck you did you do that fore bastard!" Naruto tried to hit Jiraiya but Jiraiya was holding him off by pushing against Naruto's head.  
  
"Shut up and be quiet now it's about the Kyubi." Jiraiaya said calmly. Naruto's look immediately changed into a very serious one.  
  
"What about it?" Naruto said sharply.  
  
"You know your it's carrier right? And that it's the reason why everyone looks at you with hate in their eyes." Jiraiya asked.  
  
"Well at first I didn't know. But when that Mizuki guy told me I knew it was true there had to be a reason for the cold stares." Anger filled up Naruto's eyes and he clutched his fist together.  
  
"It's true the Fourth Hokage sealed the demonic beast inside of your body when you were a baby to save this village. At that time he asked me to take care of you and that's why I've returned to Konoha. The Fourth was my apprentice and you will be the same." Jiraiya said,  
  
"But why would the Fourth want you to protect me?" Naruto asked in disbelief.  
  
"It was a personal request I don't know why but all I know is that he wants you to be looked at as hero of this village. And I will help you grow so you can one day proof that you are a true hero of this village." Jiraiya said.  
  
"Why are you willing to go out of your way to help me?" Naruto asked curiously.  
  
"I have my reasons but those are not of your concern right now. Do your best tomorrow remember to rely on your team mates. But don't think that I'll treat you any different then the others because I won't!" As he said that Jiraiya disappeared in a cloud of thick white smoke.  
  
"What the hell was that all about? Damn I lost my appetite well let me just go to bed and rest up for tomorrow's test." Naruto undid himself of his clothes and put on his pajama's and slipped into bed. That night Naruto was tossing and turning in his bed. He was having a bad nightmare, he was all alone in a dark place he was crying and he heard a lot of voices cursing him. The next morning Naruto woke up his back covered in sweat. "Damn why do they hate me for the things Kyubi did?" Naruto said to him self. "There's no point in thinking about it let me just get up and go to the hero's memorial as soon as possible or the stupid Sannin will yell at me for being late." Naruto got up finishing his sentence and took a cold shower. _"Ah this feels good! I wonder what this survival training is all about and what was that Sennin talking about when he said trust your team members? Ah just stop thinking you'll just confuse yourself."  
_  
Eventually Naruto got out of the shower and headed for the meeting place. "Hey now that I think about it where the hell is the hero's memorial!" Naruto yelled out. He looked around and started to think about where it could be. "He couldn't have meant the four big heads on the mountain wall so where is it?" Naruto asked him self. The he started to mentally punish him self for being stupid enough to not have asked where this hero's memorial place was located.  
  
"Um Naruto-kun you are going in the wrong direction." A voice said from behind Naruto. Naruto jumped up and immediately turned around to see Hinata standing some fifteen-foot from where he was standing.  
  
"Oh hey you startled me there Hinata! I'm going in the wrong direction so does that mean you know the way?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Um…yes I know the way you can walk with me if you like." Hinata said forming a little color on her cheeks but she managed to keep down on the blushing. _I can't keep blushing like an idiot. Naruto-kun probably doesn't like girls who are shy all the time. I'm just…I don't really know how to deal with these feelings. Is this what they call love?"_ Hinata thought to herself when suddenly Naruto stood next to her.  
  
"Hey thank you Hinata you really saved my life! That idiot Sennin would've definitely kicked my ass if I didn't show up on time. Thanks." Naruto said with a big smile covering his face.  
  
"Don't you know Naruto that Sannin that is gonna be our teacher is one of three legendary Sannin they're very strong ninja's I don't think you can call him an idiot." Hinata said softly.  
  
"He's really that strong? Well he's still an idiot in how he acts." Naruto said. They walked on for a while and they were both quiet the entire time. "Hey Hinata do you like ramen?" Naruto suddenly asked.  
  
"Uh…well not as much as you do I think but it's quite tasty." Naruto softly answered.  
  
"Well I want to thank you for helping me about back there so would you mind if I treat you to some ramen some time?" Naruto asked.  
  
_Oh my did he just ask me on a date? What should I do? I have to accept this might be my only chance and not accepting would be kind of rude. What should I wear?" _Hinata's heart started to beat faster and faster again as she thought of being with Naruto on a date just the two of them. "Yes I would really like that. It really sounds fun." Hinata smiled at Naruto.  
  
"Ok then it's decided. Let's do this survival training thing and let's decide afterwards what time we'll meet up." Naruto's mood had changed dramatically and was walking around with an occasional jump in between. They finally reached the Hero's memorial. Shino was already waiting near the stone memorial. "Hey your telling me you also knew about this place Shino?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Of course this place is visited by a lot of Shinobi's. It's a memorial for the hero's who died serving." Shino said from underneath his jacket.   
  
"Huh died serving?" Naruto said confused.  
  
"It means they died while on a mission for the village." Shino said. My dad showed me this place one day he told me one of his friends had died on a mission and that he comes here a lot to honor his lost friend. Naruto walked up to the monument and bowed his head. _I wonder if the Fourth's name is on here. Ah I don't even know the Fourth's name damn I got to ask the frog Sennin."_ In the distance the silhouette of the Sennin could be seen walking towards where team seven was standing.  
  
"Good you're all here. You probably all know what this memorial stands for so I won't explain it." Jiaiya said. He pulled out two bells attached to a couple of strings.  
  
"Huh what are the bells for Jiraiya-sensei?" Hinata asked softly.  
  
"You see those three poles one of you who doesn't get a bell will be tied to one of those poles. Fight with killing intent because you'll need it to get these bells." Jiraiya said with a big smirk on his face.  
  
"Ok so who gets the bells will pass and who doesn't get one fails! Alright let's do this!" Naruto yelled.  
  
_I can't lose I must get one of the bells but what if I get one and Naruto doesn't? No that's impossible if Naruto doesn't get one I will never be able to get one. I must use all my strength!"_ Hinata thought when she mentally prepared herself for the battle ahead. Shino quickly disappeared into the treetops because where there are trees there are bugs. Naruto quickly performed his seals and yelled out: "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone no jutsu)!!" Six Naruto clones appeared with the real Naruto in the middle.  
  
"Ok let's do this guys!" Naruto yelled as all seven of him launched them selves toward Jiraiya all pulling out a kunai from their pouches around their legs.  
  
"Kage Bunshin won't work on me Naruto." Jiraiya said without moving an inch. The Naruto clones stabbed from seven different directions. The kunai's pierced their target but suddenly Jiraiya exploded in a cloud of smoke and all that was left was a log.  
  
"What the hell? Kawarimi no Jutsu(Replacement no Jutsu)!!" Naruto yelled barely dodging Jiraiya's punch.  
  
Suddenly all six clones exploded revealing six Jiraiya's standing where Naruto's clones used to be.  
  
"Oh no shit!" Naruto yelled when suddenly a clone appeared behind him and kicked Naruto against the ground. _Shit! This Sennin is really strong Hinata wasn't making things up this guy is way out of our league!"_ Naruto tried to get up spitting up blood. "Damn he broke my rib!" Naruto yelled out.  
  
"Naruto have you already forgotten what I told you yesterday this way you'll never get close to a bell!" Jiraiya mocked Naruto. Suddenly all six of Jiraiya's clones disappeared into smoke. In the middle of the cloud of smoke stood Hinata. The veins around her eye's had become visible and she was standing in the Jyuuken stance. "Ah yes the little missy was a Hyuga I almost forgot about her. Well she won't touch me anyway so I won't have to worry about her closing my chakra holes." Jiraiya turned around and readied himself in his own unusual stance. _My Taijutsu isn't as great as you would expect from a Sennin but I'm a Sennin none the less I will not be beaten in a hand to hand fight by a mere twelve year old girl."  
_  
"Prepare yourself Sensei." Hinata rushed up to Jiraiya's position and started to throw her open handed punches. Jiraiya who started out just barely dodging the blows until he had seen trough Hinata's move and quickly made use of an opening and ran up around her and performed a couple of quick seals.  
  
"Ninpou: Water Dragon's Breath!! _Sorry little missy this will probably hurt a little but I'm against hitting ladies well except for Tsunade but she's something totally different."_ Jiraiya yelled when suddenly water started gathering behind Hinata and formed the head of a dragon it quickly opened it's mouth and released a big wave of water pulling along Hinata across the open field. Eventually the water calmed down and Naruto stood some 50 feet away from where Jiraiya was standing holding Hinata in his arms.  
  
"Hey you alright Hinata?" Naruto asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Yes I think that he's just playing with is we can't win if we fight one on one we have to fight as a team." Hinata said back. _He's holding me in his arms! Oh my I can't believe this. If he didn't stop me I would've been pulled a long and probably slammed against a tree or a rock or something."  
_  
"Ok what should we do now?" Naruto had put down Hinata back on her feet who dusted herself off.  
  
"Let me see. Byakugan!!" Hinata activated her bloodline limit and the veins around her eyes got thicker. She looked around and spotted Shino concealed in a tree. "Follow me Naruto-kun we got to get Shino to help us if we don't work as a team we won't be able to get trough this training!" Hinata yelled running trough some bushes. "Hurry!" Hinata yelled. Naruto quickly ran up behind her they both jumped up into a tree and started hopping from tree to tree. "He's around here some where but we must be quiet we have to try and not reveal his position plus conceal out own otherwise he'll find us and then we're done for." Hinata said looking around if Jiraiya hadn't already spotted them. "Ok he's not watching us let's go Shino is up in that tree over there." Hinata whispered.  
  
"Ok no problem let's go." Naruto said. They jumped silently from tree to tree and eventually landed on the tree Shino was supposed to be hiding on. "So where is he?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I don't know he was right here a couple of seconds ago." Hinata answered. Suddenly the two of them got pulled form the tree branch they were standing on into the bushed beneath.  
  
"You idiots are you trying to let that Sennin discover my position I've already set up bug traps if the bugs weren't under my control you would've been done for the second you stepped onto the first tree." Shino whispered angrily.  
  
"Sorry Shino-kun but we need to work together you've noticed that Sennin's display of power my Jyuuken is nothing before him." Hinata whispered softly.  
  
"Yeah and it looks like he's playing with us that bastard it's so unfair but if we combine our strengths we can grab the bells when he's caught off guard." Naruto said.  
  
"Keep your voice down idiot." Shino whispered while hitting Naruto over the head. "Ok let's do this my traps are still operational so once he triggers them he will obviously use Kawarimi no Jutsu he could use other Jutsu's for escape but since we are on such a low level he will use the most basic of all. Then Hinata will pinpoint the true Sennin's position and tell Naruto where to strike. Naruto will jump out using Kage Bunshin for a higher success rate in getting the bells. Does everyone agree on this tactic?" Shino whispered readjusting his glasses. "Oh and I'll jump in after Naruto to ensure we get the bells with my bugs. If we are lucky he won't be able to use a strong enough Jutsu to stop us all in time and will mean we get the bells. We can do this." Shino added to his plan.  
  
"I trust in your knowledge Shino-kun." Hinata said softly.  
  
"Alright let's kick the Sennin's ass!" Naruto yelled out. But was immediately smacked in the head by Shino.  
  
"Be quiet idiot!" Shino whispered angrily. "Okay let's get ready the plan starts now." Shino said.  
  
=================================  
  
**Next Chapter: Will they get the bells and what about Naruto and Hinata's date?**


	2. Chapter 2: Dream Date

Demon's Womb

by DeluxSkillz

Author's Note: Thanks for the all the reviews people it really means a lot knowing I did a pretty good job. Thanks for pointing out my punctuation and grammatical errors. Even though I use words spell check punctuation errors might occur more then I like. The reason for it is quiet simple English is regretfully not my native tongue although I can speak the language fluently I suck at writing so I try to make it as readable as possible. Naruto being out of character will be fixed in the coming chapters he'll start to become more stubborn like he usually is. Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba will be revealed a lot later I thought that focusing on my new team seven was a little more important although I did think about adding the Iruka scene where he assigns the teams but left it out I might do a flashback later on. Also some one asked if Hinata was going to gain more confidence of course she will she would be a boring character if she didn't mature and grew stronger. Now enjoy chapter two.

Italics=thoughts

Chapter 2: Dream Date

Suddenly all three of them turned around when they heard noises of kunai's hitting something.

"Shit! He's already here come on we got to move fast before he disables all the traps!" Shino yelled. He quickly transformed his arms into thousands of bugs that stretched out into two giant arms grabbing hold of one of the tree branches on the closest tree he could find and swung himself over to another tree branch. In the mean time Hinata and Naruto quickly ran across the forest floor jumping over bushes.

"Hinata pin point his location!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay…Byakugan!" Hinata performed a couple of seals and the veins around her eyes became visible. "I can see him he's sixty feet due west! Hurry!" Hianta yelled back at Naruto. Naruto quickly changed his direction and jumped up into a tree.

"These kids they are working together? They've planted a lot of traps." Jiraiya said to himself. He was concealed in one of the bushes near an open place between trees. "The first trap was easily avoided but if I continue these three kids together might come up with traps I couldn't have thought of." Jiraiya looked upon one of the logs he used in his Kawarimi no Jutsu. Seven kunai's where stuck in the log and several more in a tree nearby. Jiraiya jumped up into a tree and immediately jumped to another. But upon landing on the tree Jiraiya stepped on an explosive tag, which immediately triggered several explosions in the treetop. Jiraiya's legs were blown off and fell down to the forest floor. Upon impact another trap was activated and two sets of five kunai's where shot from different directions into what was left of Jiraiya's body. The forest floor was covered in blood when three Naruto's jumped out of a tree and next to the Sennin's body.

"Aaaaaaah!! Shino look what you've done! We were just supposed to take the bells not kill him!" Naruto yelled out.

"Idiot that's not the real Sennin it's Genjutsu!" Shino yelled. But before he could end his sentence three clones of Jiraiya jumped out of the bushes and knocked out all of the Naruto clones. Two of three exploded and the real Naruto was kicked up from the ground against a big oak tree. Naruto was slammed against the tree and fell down to the forest floor. He coughed up blood and tried to get up but quickly fell down unconscious. Hinata jumped out of one of the bushes and landed in front of Naruto's unconscious body.

"I have to protect Naruto he isn't capable of fighting any more, hurry up Shino I need your help this might be our last chance on passing this test." Hinata thought to herself as she moved into a defensive stance. Jiraiya's clones moved in on Hinata at incredible speed. But before they could reach her a giant swarm of bugs appeared in front of Hinata blocking out al attacks. Shino jumped from a tree branch right on top of one of the tree clones and stabbed it with his kunai in the neck. The clone exploded and the swarm of bugs dropped themselves on top of the other two clones and started feeding on the chakra. When the chakra had depleted the clones disappeared.

"Well done they compliment each other perfectly. They did everything in their power to try and get the bells but against a power like mine no Gennin could compete I'll finish it now this is gonna be interesting watching them grow into amazing Shinobi's!" Jiraiya thought to himself as he quickly performed a couple of hand seals. He then bit his thumb and placed his hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning no Jutsu)!!" Jiraiya yelled out when a big cloud of smoke appeared in front of him. A frog measuring five feet in height and eight feet in length had appeared where the big cloud of smoke was. "GO!!" Jiraiya yelled. The frog jumped up into the air and released its gigantic tongue and like a whip slammed it into Shino and Hinata's side. They got dragged along and thrown against a tree. But just before they hit Shino focused his last remaining chakra into the bugs so that they would soften the impact by moving onto the tree and form a shield to weaken the impact by fifty percent.

"Amazing! The Aburame clan has amazing control over those bugs. They're geniuses when it comes to insects." Jiraiya walked up to the frog and put his hand on top of its head. The frog disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Jiraiya dusted himself off. "I haven't had this much fun in years." Jiraiya had a satisfied look on his face but suddenly he turned his eyes to something behind him. By his looks it was obvious he was serious for the first time during this little skirmish they were holding. _"No way! Kyubi's chakra is flowing out of Naruto!" _Jiraiya thought when suddenly an enraged Naruto appeared in front of Jiraiya's face. Jiraiya locked eyes with Naruto's now fox like eyes. Red colored chakra enveloped Naruto's body when suddenly he punched the Sennin in his face. Jiraiya was thrown back some fifty feet when he finally regained his proper footing and stopped himself right before hitting a big tree.

"Shit he's lost control I must finish this quickly before he unconsciously lets loose more of the Kyubi's chakra!!" Jiraiya thought to himself. He held out his hand and his chakra started to mass inside of his palm. The concentrated chakra started to spin around in every direction. "Come!" Jiraiya taunted. Naruto moved at incredible speeds running on both his legs and arms like a fox ready to slam himself into Jiraiya. _"I can't over do it I just need to knock him unconscious!" _Jiraiya thought to himself. "Rasengan!!" Jiraiya pushed the ball of swirling chakra right into Naruto's face. Naruto who had just appeared in front of Jiraiya had tried to throw a deadly blow by using his nails, which had gotten larger and sharper due to the immense chakra released by the Kyubi. The ball of chakra shaved over Naruto's cheek spinning him around and throwing him back a hundred feet trough the woods landing his unconscious body in an open field. Miraculously he didn't hit a single tree so the only damage he had taken was a big bruise on his cheek.

"Damn he's just as stubborn as the Fourth was when he was younger his subconscious mind must've felt such a great urge to get the bells that he tapped into Kyubi's chakra. What a kid!" Jiraiya thought to himself when for the second time he dusted himself off. "Well I can't have damaged them too much they'll probably regain consciousness in a couple of hours." Jiraiya stood up and started to pick his unconscious subordinates up. He picked up Hinata and put her over his shoulder. He grabbed Shino under his left arm and carried the two of them to where Naruto was laying. He picked up Naruto with his left arm and dragged the three of them to the hero's monument. Two hours passed when Naruto finally opened his eyes. He looked around found himself laying on grass and next to him was Hinata who looked really concerned but when she saw Naruto waking up she immediately started to smile.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked still not totally conscious trying with all his might to keep his one eye he had opened open.

"We're close to the hero's memorial. Are you feeling okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked concerned looking at the half conscious by.

"Yeah…ouch…my cheek hurts though." Naruto slowly got back more of his vision.

"Well I guess the plan failed." Shino suddenly said.

"Huh yeah what happened exactly? I can't remember a thing." Naruto said looking over at Shino.

"Well you fell for the Sennin's Genjutsu and then you got knocked out. We tried to fight him but he overpowered us easily." Shino readjusted his glasses.

"Oh so it was all my fault." Naruto looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"No it wasn't your fault Naruto-kun there was probably no way we could've gotten the bells." Hinata said to try and comfort him. _"I was just as useless as you Naruto-kun. Shino had to do everything on his own." _Hinata thought to herself.

"Hey why are you all feeling down for?" Jiraiya suddenly spoke. The Sennin came walking out from behind a tree nearby. "You've all done a great job!" Jiraiya smiled when he stopped next to the hero's monument.

"But we didn't get the bells so we failed." Naruto said balling his fist in anger.

"Not exactly." Jiraiya said. All three of the Gennin looked up at Jiraiya with a confused look.

"What do you mean Jiraiya-sensei weren't we supposed to get the bells?" Hinata asked softly.

"Hahahaha, no, no, no! The real purpose of this test was to see if you could work as a team. It wasn't about getting the bells at all. This test is designed to test whether or not one of you was ready to sacrifice him- or her self so that the other team members could get the bells. You didn't even realize because you were busy working as a team in getting both bells. I'm proud to be this team's sensei. I brought you to this place because of that. This stone has all the names written on it of hero's who died for their teammates. If you can't trust on your teammates you'll never survive in a war. You three showed me that you are very well capable of working together as a team and any of you would sacrifice yourself for the others." Jiraiya spoke.

"So does that mean we pass!?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah all three of you pass." Jiraiya answered.

"Yahoo! Yay!" Naruto was suddenly very lively jumping up and down and running around the hero's memorial when he suddenly fell down on his face.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata quickly jumped to his side. "Are you alright? You shouldn't be running around like that you're still injured although it doesn't really look like it." Hinata helped him back up.

"Ah sorry Hinata-chan I wasn't thinking." Naruto said holding onto Hinata's shoulder until he regained his footing and could stand without leaning on her.

"Well I'm tired so meet me here tomorrow, same time." Jiraiya said when he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Well I'm leaving too this day was really tiresome. I'll see you two tomorrow. And Hinata look out for Naruto because this idiot will hurt himself again if you let him alone." Shino started to walk away when he said that.

"Hey bastard who's the idiot here! Come back and fight I'll show you who the idiot is!" Naruto tried to run after him but lost his balance and fell down again.

"We'll fight when you're healed in the mean time enjoy the victory we're now officially Gennin!" Shino yelled back disappearing from Naruto and Hinata's view. Hinata walked up next to Naruto and helped him back up.

"Hey Hinata do you mind if I use your shoulder?" Naruto leaned his head on Hinata's shoulder. _"This feels good. Let me close my eyes for a second."_ Naruto thought right before he passed out.

"Naruto is so close right now I can't believe it." Hinata thought wrapping her arm around Naruto. "Luckily I know the way to Naruto's house I'll take him there." Hinata said to herself. She started walking towards the village and made her way to Naruto's house. She looked into his pockets and grabbed his keys. She tried a couple of them and finally got the right one. She opened the door and stepped inside. She looked around and admired Naruto for keeping his house so neat and tidy. She put Naruto down on his bed and walked back to lock the door.

"All I can do now is wait till he wakes up." She moved one of the chairs that Naruto had standing around next to his bed and sat down on it. _"I can't believe we passed the test. But how did Naruto get this bruise last thing I remember was that he didn't have this bruise maybe he got up after Shino and me got knocked out." _Hinata thought to herself. She got up and looked for a something to patch up his bruise with. She finally found a first aid kit underneath Naruto's bed and patched up his bruise with it.

"That'll do." Hinata thought to herself. _"I broke a sweat from looking trough all those cabinets, his house looks clean but those cabinets were stuffed with a lot of useless stuff. I think I'll take a shower, I hope Naruto doesn't mind." _Hinata thought to herself making her way to Naruto's shower.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around he saw a lot of steam coming from his shower. _"Huh how did I get here? And who's using my shower?" _Naruto thought to himself trying to get up. "Hey my cheek is patched up who did this?" Naruto asked himself. He finally got up and stumbled his way towards the shower. He stood in front of the door for a second thinking about who it could be inside and finally opened the door. The door opened up and a big cloud of steam escaped the shower. Inside stood Hinata wrapped in a towel busy turning off the water flow. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled and quickly turned around. "Ah forgive me! I didn't look!" Naruto's face had turned completely red.

"Give me a couple of minutes Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto quickly closed the door and went and sat down on his bed. _"What is Hinata doing in my shower she was practically naked in there!" _Naruto turned more and more red as he thought about it. _"Stop thinking perverted things Naruto!"_ He walked towards the kitchen and threw some water in his face. _"Calm down! It's not like you've never seen a girl like that before! But…why is this different?" _Naruto thought to himself. He turned around and was startled by Hinata who was standing behind him. Her hair was still wet and her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Please forgive me Naruto-kun I thought it would be alright if I used your shower." She whispered softly looking at her feet.

"Well that's not the problem I um just was uhhh…sorry for walking in without knocking." Naruto bowed his head.

"No you don't have to apologize it's my own mistake for stepping into that shower of course you were gonna come and look when suddenly a stranger is using your shower." Hinata said.

"Let's just forget about it. It happened and we're both sorry." Naruto said back with a smile on his face. Hinata couldn't help but smile back. _"He's so sweet!" _Hinata thought to herself.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly.

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you. Hey I'm kind of hungry let's go eat some ramen together." Naruto said with his usual idiotic smile on his face.

"Okay but can you wait for a little my clothes are all dirty so I'll go home and put on some different clothes?" Hinata asked.

"No problem that way I can clean my self up too. Then I'll meet you up at your home." Naruto smiled. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Naruto said.

"Haha I guess you could." Hinata laughed.

"Hey Hinata you should smile more. You really look good when you smile." Naruto said.

"Did he just say I look good when I'm smiling! That's the first time someone ever told me I look good." Hinata started to blush. "Thank you Naruto-kun I will well I'll see you in little while okay?" Hinata left and Naruto went and took a shower. Hinata was smiling all the way home. When she got home she undid herself of her clothes and looked inside her closet. _"This white one looks really good I'll wear that." _Hinata thought to herself. She took out matching white clothes and put them on. She had chosen a white dress that wrapped tightly around her body and cut off right above her knees. She looked at herself in the mirror and got ready to go outside.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Hinata's father Hizashi asked. "It's a boy isn't it? That's why you're useless you're thinking about boys more then your training. Your little sister on the other hand is doing a great job. Get out of my sight." Hizashi coldly said to Hinata. Hinata quickly made her way outside. _"Got to smile I can't burden Naruto with my troubles."_ Hinata put on a fake smile and walked up to where Naruto was standing.

"Hey Hinata you look nice. You got a BIG house!! You live in this all by your self?" Naruto asked.

"No I live with my parents and my sister." Hinata replied.

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot not everybody lives on their own like me." Naruto scratched his head and made Hinata laugh.

"You're so funny Naruto." Hinata said. "Let's go I'm starving too." She added. They walked towards the Ichiruka's ramen place when Naruto asked: "You really think I'm funny?"

"Yeah I do why?" Hinata asked.

"Well usually people just laugh at me when I do stupid things. I'm just trying to get some attention and then I do stupid things and they laugh at me. Hearing that someone really finds me funny and is laughing with me instead of laughing at me is really nice to know." Naruto said looking at the ground in front of him.

"Well I'm not like those people I really like you Naruto-kun you might act stupid but I know you really aren't." Hinata whispered softly.

"Haha thanks Hinata you really know how to cheer me up you're really a good friend." Naruto smiled.

"I wish I was more then a friend." Hinata thought to herself as she smiled back at Naruto. She had already forgotten about what her father had said and she wasn't forcing her smile any more. They finally got to the ramen place and Naruto ordered some ramen.

"I can't believe how we actually passed the test I don't remember much I'm just happy we passed it hahaha!" Naruto was laughing and slurping down ramen.

"Naruto how did you get that bruise on your cheek?" Hinata asked taking her first bite of ramen when Naruto already started his second bowl.

"Huh this?" Naruto rubbed over his cheek. "I don't know I had a dream about some stupid fox next moment I wake up and that idiot Sennin tells us we've passed." Naruto slurped down some more ramen and ordered a third serving.

"Hey Naruto is there um…some girl you like?" Hinata asked softly.

"Huh well I like Sakura-chan but she's kind of obsessed over that Sasuke guy…I don't know I don't really know all the other girls." Naruto said finishing up his third bowl.

"So he likes Sakura-chan. I probably don't stand a chance against her." Hinata thought to herself in disappointment.

"I like you too of course would be kind of strange if I didn't like my teammate right? Well I hate Shino a little but that's because he's the exact opposite of me that bastard is always quiet and just like today with the test that guy is too bossy but I had no choice today, his plan was solid." Naruto said.

"He didn't even understand the question I asked him. He's so cute! I could kiss him but what would happen what if he rejects me and he really does like Sakura-chan? I don't know any more. Was my father right? I'm thinking to much about a boy and it's getting in the way of my training but I can't get Naruto out of my head. With everything I do I think about what he would do." Hinata thought staring into her bowl of ramen playing around with the leftovers with her chopsticks.

"Hey Hinata let's do our best tomorrow!" Naruto suddenly said.

"Yes let's do our best." Hinata said softly smiling at Naruto.

"Ha I'm full shall I walk you home?" Naruto asked.

"Sure I would like that." Hinata smiled back at Naruto. They got up Naruto paid the owner and they left for Hinata's house. They were silent all the way to her house. They finally reached Hinata's house.

"Well I think I'll go home now it was fun Hinata let's do it again some time!" Naruto smiled.

"Should I do it now? This my chance but if I don't take it will there be a next time? I really want him to know how I feel." Hinata thought to herself. Hinata walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek that wasn't bruised. "Let's do this again Naruto-kun I had fun!" Hinata smiled and her cheeks turned red. She quickly went inside and left a mesmerized Naruto standing alone outside. Naruto felt his heart skip a couple of times before he realized what had happened.

"Wow! She kissed me!? This feeling it's amazing!" Naruto said to himself. Naruto walked towards his home and on his way almost tripped and fell a couple of time. _"What was that kiss for? I just took her to my favorite place to eat ramen. And why am I feeling so strange. This feeling what is it?" _Naruto thought to himself. _"She's really a nice girl that Hinata."_ The entire night Naruto couldn't sleep. Thinking about his life and about Hinata and why he never even thought about loving someone before, the only one he ever loved was himself and of course since a short while he learned that Iruka-sensei was a person he could trust and love. Morning broke and Naruto took a shower in the hopes that it would wash away the sleep that had built up trough the night.

"Ah I'm gonna be late!" Naruto quickly put on his clothes and ran towards the hero's memorial. _"Shit the Sennin is gonna be pissed!" _Naruto thought to himself. He finally reached the hero's memorial where Shino, Hinata and the Sennin where already waiting.

"Bwhahahaha!" Jiraiya started laughing really loud. "Bwhahaha this idiot is wearing his clothes inside out!" Jiraiya dropped to the floor and rolled around laughing his ass off. "Oh my god I've never seen such a big idiot!"

"You bastard stop laughing I'll kill you!!" Naruto yelled from behind some bushes he had quickly ran towards. He quickly changed his clothes and came out.

"Bwhahaha idiot!" Jiraiya was still laughing and pointing at Naruto. Shino just shook his head and Hinata was blushing in embarrassment.

"I wonder why Naruto looks so sleepy did he think about that kiss all night like I did?" Hinata smiled when she saw Naruto trying to punch and kick Jiraiya who held the boy off with one hand.

"Bwhahaha…okay the fun is over." Jiraiya said.

"What are you talking about!? Fight me fair and square damn Sennin!" Naruto yelled.

"There are more important things right now." Jiraiya said calmly.

"What is more important then this fight?" Naruto asked.

"Tree climbing!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Huh tree climbing?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

=======================

Next Chapter: First training under their new Sensei and what's this mission they will be assigned too.


End file.
